


SOMETHING PRECIOUS

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, punk - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have just broken up with your drummer boyfriend, who left you pregnant. He wants nothing to do with the unborn child, so you are on your own. You meet the singer of the punk rock band the Ramones and he takes interest in you, even though you discourage him to pursue you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SOMETHING PRECIOUS

New York City 1987

You sigh and lay down to rest. You turn on your side and think about everything you’ve been through the last month.

You are 7 months pregnant and the baby’s father walked out on you when you told him you were pregnant. “I can’t handle a baby,” he had said. He pleaded with you to get an abortion but you wouldn’t hear of it. You had decided that you didn’t need him, you only needed your baby.

Bobby Goldman was the drummer of a rock band called Razor’s Edge, in the area. You had met Bobby at one of Razor’s shows. You had been with your girlfriends, hanging out in the bar area.  
Bobby and you had locked eyes and you ended up by his side the whole night. He had long, golden locks and bright blue eyes. So many girls adored him, but he adored you.

You dated exclusively up until he found out you were pregnant. You had gone to his apartment and broke the news to him over a pizza dinner. He freaked out. He said he never wanted any kids, he couldn’t handle a baby and he wanted to pay for you to have an abortion. You wouldn’t hear of it. You could not get rid of this child growing inside of you. 

Bobby said, “I’m sorry babe, I can’t do it. If you have that baby, don’t count on me for anything.”

And that was that. 

Seven months later, you found yourself seven months pregnant and alone. You had friends to help you and keep you company, but no man and you were okay with that. You didn’t need Bobby and you’d sooner die than ask him for anything. You were going to raise HIS child on your own.

You end up falling asleep for a couple of hours. The sudden ring of the telephone wakes you up suddenly.

It’s your friend Crystal.

Crystal: Hey girl, we should go out

You: Where to?

Crystal: I’ll take you out to dinner...you need to eat for two now, ya know.

You: Where are we going?

Crystal: Sparks...I feel like a nice, big juicy steak!

You: Really? You don’t have to do that...that place is so expensive!

Crystal: I can afford it! I have a good job now, remember?

You hang up the phone with Crystal and decide to get ready. You can’t believe she is taking you to Sparks. Sparks Steakhouse was the greatest steakhouse in New York City. Bobby had taken you there once, when you first started dating. Back in the good old days, you think to yourself.

You pick out a black dress that is low cut in the front. One of the perks about being pregnant is that your boobs doubled in size, giving you nice cleavage. You were normally a B cup but now you are a D.

You pick out a pair of black boots with a slight heel and proceed to work on your face and hair.

When you are done, you look at yourself in the mirror. You don’t look bad for being pregnant. Your pregnancy bump is small, not very big yet. Your skin has never glowed as much and being pregnant didn’t stop you from looking girly and glammy. You put on your black leather jacket and wait for Crystal to pick you up, by the front door.

Crystal arrives 15 minutes later, you had agreed to meet up at 7:00pm.

As Crystal sits behind the wheel of her red Trans Am, she says, “Have you heard from Bobby?”

You sigh and say, “No and I don’t intend to. He can screw off.”

Crystal says, “Well ya know, it’s not like guys don’t notice you. There are so many guys that dig you.”

You run your fingers through your hair and say, “Crystal, the last thing I want is a man right now. Look at me...I’m pregnant. Who the hell would want to date a pregnant chick?”

Crystal says, “I know a few blokes that would.”

You sigh and say, “Sure.”

Crystal pulls into the steakhouse and both of you make your way inside. Crystal is also dressed up, in a red dress and heels. She looks amazing. 

The host, who is an older man in a tuxedo says, “ Hello beautiful ladies! Welcome to Sparks!”

Crystal says, “Hello, only 2 of us tonight.”

The host says, “Right this way.”

He leads you and Crystal to a table and you both sit down. 

You giggle and say, “I guess you’re my date tonight, yeah?”

Crystal laughs and says, “Yeah, and you’re mine!”

The waiter comes over to take your orders. You end up ordering a rib eye with a side of potatoes and green beans. Crystal orders the same.

The waiter says, “Would you like some wine?”

Crystal says, “No thanks, I’ll have a Diet Coke and so will she.”

The waiter walks away.

You say, “I miss drinking.”

Crystal says, “I’m sure a glass of wine won’t hurt you.”

You sigh and say, “I don’t want to chance it, ya know?”

Just then you see 2 men with leather jackets and long hair enter the restaurant. 

You whisper to Crystal, “Hey, aren’t they in a band?”

Crystal looks over and says, “Oh my god, yeah! The Ramones. The tall one’s the singer Joey and the other is the bassist Dee Dee.”

You look over at them and can’t help but stare. Joey is so tall. You’d never seen anyone that tall in person before. He looked like a mystery, with his black hair around his face and his glasses hiding his eyes. You noticed both are wearing ripped jeans and raggedy looking shirts.

You say to Crystal, “I thought this restaurant has a dress code.”

Crystal shrugs and says, “Obviously it doesn’t apply to THEM. They are rockstars, they can do what they want.”

You watch as the guys are led to table right next to yours. You can’t take your eyes off Joey. He was so different looking but there was something sexy about him. 

You and Crystal talk about going shopping the following day. 

Crystal says, “I need new shoes. I’m gettin’ bored with the ones I have.”

You say, “Me too. Well, I want a new pair of Converse...bright green ones.”

The waiter brings the food to your table and sets your plates in front of you.

You are about to dig in when you notice Joey Ramone looking over your way. Since he has dark glasses on, you don’t know if he REALLY is looking at you or at something else. You suddenly feel self conscious about eating. It doesn’t help that you feel as big as a house. You put your fork down and take a sip of your Diet Coke.

You say, “I feel like a slob.”

Crystal shakes her head and says, “What the….you haven’t even started eating yet!”

You say, “I know..I’m just not used to being this big.”

Crystal rolls her eyes and says, “You aren’t even big. Like, you’re all baby.”

Just then, you see Dee Dee scoot his chair over to Crystal and tap her on the shoulder. He says, “Pardon me, don’t I know you from somewhere? Ya look really familiar, doesn’t she Joey?”

Joey shrugs but says nothing. He looks at you sheepishly. You smile at him and he smiles back.  
You can’t see his eyes, but you can see his dazzling smile. 

Crystal says, “Uh, maybe at one of your shows? I’ve seen ya guys at CBGB.”

Dee Dee says, “That’s gotta be it.” Dee Dee finally notices you and says, “Hi.”

You say hi back. You think the situation is awkward and you don’t know how to act.  
It’s obvious that Dee Dee is smitten with Crystal. 

Dee Dee says, “Hey, sorry to interrupt your dinner.”

Crystal says, “It’s ok, really. I dig your band. So does my friend.” She motions at you, and you nod, in return.

Dee Dee says, “Hey, we’re playin’ at CBGB this Saturday night….you gals should come.”

You say, “Thanks for the invite, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it.”

Joey finally speaks and demands, “Why not?” His voice is so sexy, you think. It’s low and quiet. 

You look at him and say, “I’ve got plans, is all.”

Joey says, “Uh, what can I do to get you to change them?”

Dee Dee says, “Yeah, go for it, Joey.”

You blush and look down. You say, “Excuse me, I gotta hit the ladies room.”  
You get up and walk towards the restroom.

You do your business, go to the sink and wash your hands. You look in the mirror. You re-powder your nose and re-apply your lipstick.

When you exit the bathroom, you are startled by Joey Ramone’s presence. You look up at him and he looks down at you.

He says, “Hi. What’s your name?”

You tell him. 

He says, “Listen, I know this is crazy, but I saw you in my dream last night.”

You laugh and say, “Is that a pick up line? Because I’ve never heard that one before.”

Joey doesn’t laugh or smile. He says, “Told ya it sounds crazy. But I’m serious. A girl that looked just like you was in my dream. I, uh, think that means something, right?”

You say, “Uh, ok. I’m going back to the table.”

Joey gently grabs your hand and says, “Hey, I don’t mean to freak ya out, ya know? Lots of people can’t figure me out, but I’m a good person. And hey, I think you’re beautiful.”

You feel yourself blush. You had to admit, his words made you feel so much better.

You say, “Do you really think so? I mean, clearly you can see I’m pregnant.”

Joey says, “That makes you even more beautiful.” He pauses and says, “Uh, there’s no man in your life, is there?”

You say, “Uh, no. Not anymore.”

Joey says, “That’s a huge mistake on his part. Any man that let you go is a fool.”

You feel your heart flutter and you can’t believe Joey Ramone is talking to you like that.

Joey continues, “I’d like to see you sometime. Is that cool?”

You say, “Uh, I dunno…”

You think Joey is very sweet and you had to admit that you find him attractive, but a man was the last thing on your mind. Although. it had been 7 months since a man had held you and loved on you. You miss that.

Joey crosses his arms and says, “Ya know, I’ve never met a girl who was hard to get. Girls usually throw themselves at me but you...you’re different. This is how I know you’re the one.”

You feel your heart flutter again. Why would Joey want to get involved with a woman that’s pregnant? He can have his pick in women. 

You say, “Can I see your eyes?” Joey removes his glasses and you look into his beautiful brown eyes. You can’t believe how handsome he is.

You say, “You’ve got such beautiful eyes.”

It is Joey’s turn to blush. He turns a deep shade of red. 

He says, “Uh, thanks. Nobody has ever said that to me.” He continues, “So uh, now that I showed you my eyes, can I have your number?”

You say, “It’s 212-584-6969. Sorry, you’ll have to memorize it since I don’t have a pen on me.”

Joey repeats it right back to you with no problem. He says, “That’s an easy number to remember. I won’t forget it...especially with the last 4 digits being 69”.

You laugh and so does he. You notice he has a sweet laugh.

He puts his arm on your shoulder and says, “We should head back before they send a search party.”

Both of you walk back to Crystal and Dee Dee.

Crystal and Dee Dee are now sitting side by side, talking. You notice Dee Dee’s hand on Crystal’s knee. 

Dee Dee says, “There you are! You guys were gone for a long time!”

Crystal says, “We’d better go. Since none of us ate our food, we should probably take it home to eat.”

The waiter brings you over boxes and you box the food up. Joey and Dee Dee do the same.  
Both men walk you and Crystal to the car. Joey helps you in and once you are seated, he leans over and says, “ 212-584-6969. I’m gonna call ya.”

You smile and say, “Okay.”

Before Joey closes the door, he takes your hand and kisses it. His warm lips feel good on your cold hand. He closes the car door and walks over by Dee Dee. 

Crystal gets in the car and Dee Dee closes it. He gives her a kiss on the lips and says, “See ya soon, hotstuff.”

Crystal starts the car and both of you take off.

You say, “So what the hell just happened?!”

Crystal laughs and says, “We hooked up with the Ramones, that’s what!”

Crystal turns to you and says,”So what happened between you and Joey?”

You say, “I gave him my number, but I don’t think he’ll call. I just don’t understand why he, of all people, would want ME. I’m total baggage.”

Crystal says, “Because you’re beautiful...and from what Dee Dee told me about Joey, he’s a good guy. I bet he’ll call.”

You say, “So you and Dee Dee are….what?”

Crystal says, “Oh ya know….he wants to bone me.”

You say, “Crystal! Are you gonna let him?”

Crystal says, “Why not….I’m single and free. I’m entitled to have the friends with no benefits thing.”

You say, “How do you know he wants to be just friends with benefits and not more?”

Crystal says, “Cause he has a woman.”

You raise your eyebrows and say, “Yeah? And what-she doesn’t care that he messes around?”

Crystal says, “Apparently not...he says they have an open relationship.”

 

You say, “You’re so bad!”

Crystal smirks and says, “I know.”

Crystal had been married and divorced. Her marriage only lasted a year. She and her ex-husband do not speak anymore, as they had no kids.

 

Later that evening, as you are getting ready for bed, the phone rings. You answer it and to your surprise, it’s Joey.

Joey: Hi beautiful.

You: Hi Joey. 

Joey: Told ya I’d remember your digits.

You: I’m impressed. 

Joey: Hey, I can’t get you outta my mind.

You: I feel the same

Joey: So uh, can I see ya tomorrow? 

You: Uh, ok, sure. I’d like that.

Joey: Great! Give me your address and a time.

You: How about five? 

Joey: Sounds good! 

You give Joey your address and he jots it down.

You: I can cook us a nice dinner.

Joey: Yeah, that would be great. I, uh, can’t wait to see you.

You: You’re so sweet. Aren’t punk rockers supposed to be mean and rude?

Joey chuckles. He says, “Not this one.”

You: I can’t wait to see you either. Bye Joey.

You hang up the phone and you can’t wipe the smile off your face. Joey Ramone is the reason you are smiling for the first time in 7 months.

 

The following day, you are in front of the mirror and putting the finishing touches on your make-up. You had no idea what to wear, so you chose a simple but cute white dress. You wore knee high white boots to match it. You dab on a bit of perfume behind your ears and on your wrists.

The doorbell rings and you walk over to the door.

When you swing it open, you see Joey standing there with a bouquet of white roses.  
He looks good in his jeans and a white, button down shirt. His shirt is half unbuttoned, which looks sexy. 

He says, “Hi beautiful.”

You say, “Oh, what pretty roses! How did you know white roses are my favorite?”

Joey says, “I didn’t….but that must be another sign about you being the one.”

You smile and thank him, as you take the flowers and set them on the counter.

You invite Joey in and he says, “Mmmm….something smells good.”

You say, “I’ve got a roast in the oven. Hope you like it. I also have vegetables, and potatoes to go with it.”

Joey follows you into the kitchen and says, “I’ll eat just about anything.”

You say, “Would you like a beer?”

Joey says, “Yeah, thanks.” You go to the fridge and take out a beer for him. Even though you can’t drink being pregnant, you keep alcohol in the fridge for company. 

Joey opens his beer and takes a swig. He takes a seat on a stool by the kitchen counter, as he watches you prepare dinner. He stretches out his long legs and crosses them. 

You say, “So, tell me about the Ramones.”

Joey says, “Have you seen any of our shows?”

You say, “Yeah, I saw you at CBGB a couple of times.”

Joey says, “Oh yeah? And you didn’t come up and say hi?”

You say, “Well, I was with my ex, so going up to other men and saying hi was a no-no.”

Joey nods and says, “So is this ex the one who left you?”

You place the potatoes on the counter and say, “Yep!”

Joey smirks and says, “What a bastard.”

You say, “Bobby is the drummer of Razor’s Edge.”

Joey says, “Don’t tell me anymore….I know of that dickhead. He and Dee Dee got into a fight once, over some girl.”

You look up and say, “Over some girl? How long ago was that?”

Joey shrugs and says, “Uh, maybe about a year ago.”

You say, “So that was before I even met him.”

Joey gets up, walks over to you and places his arms around you, while standing behind you. His arms feel so nice around your waist. 

He says, “Hey listen, you don’t have to worry about that idiot anymore. I want ya to know that I wanna be with you.”

You say, “Oh Joey. You could have anyone you want. I’m 7 months pregnant with a baby in tow. You don’t need that kind of baggage in your life. Think of what your bandmates and family are gonna say.”

Joey turns you around and faces you. He touches your face gently and leans over and gives you a passionate kiss on the lips. You feel your heart doing flips. His lips feel so nice and soft on yours.

When the kiss is over, Joey says, “All I care about is you and me. I don’t give a shit about what anyone says, ya know? I know I’ll get shit for it but it’s a risk I’m willing to take, alright? All I know is how happy I felt yesterday and how happy I feel now.”

You say, “Oh Joey…”

Joey takes you in his arms and holds you. He says, “I’ll take care of you, baby. Don’t worry about anything.”

You and Joey end up having a nice, candlelit dinner. He talks about the Ramones and you talk about your plans for the baby.

After dinner, you both cuddle on the couch. Joey has his arm around you and you nuzzle your head on his neck.

You have the TV on, but neither of you is paying much attention to it.

Joey says, “So, are you havin’ a girl or boy?”

You say, “A girl.”

Joey smiles and says, “So she’ll be beautiful like her mother.”

Joey’s hand is on your belly. He likes to feel the baby move around. 

He says, “Uh, I see you don’t have a crib or anything like that yet. We’ll need to get you one.”

You say, “Yeah, as you can see, this is only a one bedroom apartment, so the crib will have to go in my bedroom.”

Joey says, “We’ll go looking at cribs this weekend.”

You say, “You’re so sweet.”

Joey kisses you on the forehead and says, “I told ya, you have me now.”

You and Joey end up falling asleep on the couch. Your head is on his chest and his arms are around you. 

You wake up around 11:00pm and see that Joey is still asleep. You nudge him gently and he wakes up. He looks around and says, “Oh man, I didn’t realize it was so late.” He runs his fingers through his long hair.

You say, “I don’t want you to go.”

Joey says, “I don’t wanna go, either.”

You say, “Will you stay the night?”

Joey gets up, reaches out for your hand and leads you into the bedroom.

You light a candle on the nightstand.

As you are undressing, Joey comes near you and helps you undress. You are a bit self conscious about letting him see you in the nude, because of your baby belly. As your dress comes off, Joey tosses it onto the floor. He reaches down and kisses your belly tenderly. His lips make their way up to your breasts and you let out a sigh. Next is your neck, and at that point, you can’t take it anymore.

You whisper, “Take me to the bed.”

Joey picks up and carries you to the bed. He lays you down gently and he gets undressed.

He lays next to you and whispers, “Why are you so beautiful?”

You say, “I say the same of you.”

Joey whispers, “Do you want me to make love to you?”

You whisper, “Very much so.”

Joey whispers, “I don’t wanna hurt ya.”

You whisper, “It’ll be ok.”

With that, Joey enters you carefully and you cry out with pleasure.

You think, the good thing about being pregnant is that you didn’t have to worry about using protection.

You can’t wrap your legs around Joey’s waist as you normally would when in missionary style. You just lay there as Joey thrusts in and out. 

Joey whispers, “Do you wanna ride?”

You climb on top of Joey and ride him like a cowgirl. He moans in pleasure. His hands are on your full breasts and pretty soon, you scream in ecstasy. You feel the wave of pleasure run through your whole body. 

Joey follows right after you. His growls are loud enough to wake up the neighbors.

When you are done making love, you lay in bed and cuddle.  
You say, “So….have you ever made love to a pregnant chick before?”

Joey says, “No, you’re my first…...and my last.”

You say, “Did you like it?”

Joey smiles and says, “I loved it….and uh... I love you.”

You say, “I love you too, Joey.”

He closes his eyes and says, “There’s a reason you came into my life, ya know?”

You close your eyes and fall asleep with his arms around you.

 

The following day, Joey walks into band rehearsal. The rest of the band is already there waiting for him. 

Johnny says, “You’re fuckin’ late!”

Joey glares at him and says, “I’m aware of that.”

Dee Dee says, “I know where he was….with the knocked up chick.”

Johnny’s eyes get wide and he says, “Say what?”

Joey barks at Dee Dee, “Hey, why don’t you mind your own fuckin business?”

Marky chimes in, “Who’d ya knock up, Joey?”

Joey was irritated and in no mood for his bandmates shit.

Johnny says, “Dee Dee told us you’re dating Bobby G’s ex-what are ya, stupid? What the fuck is the matter with you? You do realize she’s gonna be poppin’ out his brat, don’t ya?”

Joey retorts, “Listen, I don’t give a fuck what you guys think about it, alright? It’s my life, just stay out of it!”

He turns to Dee Dee and says, “And you- keep your fuckin’ trap shut next time! I don’t need you spreadin’ my business around, ya shithead!”

Dee Dee shrugs and says, “Sorry man. Can we rehearse now?”

Joey grabs the microphone fiercely and the band starts rehearsing.

 

ONE MONTH LATER

You are walking down the hallway, carrying a bag of groceries. You had gone to the supermarket right next to the apartment for a few things.

All of a sudden you hear footsteps approaching.

“Hey babe!” It’s Joey’s voice.

He catches up to you and takes the bag from you. He scolds, “What are you doing? You shouldn’t be carrying anything heavy.”

You say, “It’s not heavy, babe. And I needed a few things.”

Joey sighs and says, “I don’t want you carrying anything anymore, ok? If you need anything from the store, let me know. Either I’ll go or I’ll get someone else to go.”

You enter your apartment and Joey sets the bag on the counter. He puts the groceries away for you.

When he’s done, he finds you in the bedroom. You were standing near the crib, which Joey put together for you. He had ordered the crib from Sears and had you pick out the pink and lavender bedding.

Joey puts his arms around you and says, “Hey, what are you thinkin’ about?”

You say, “My little girl.”

Joey says, “She’ll be here soon.”

As if on cue, all of a sudden, your water breaks. The water pours all over the floor.

You cry out, “Oh my god, she’s coming!”

Joey says, “But your due date is 2 more weeks!”

You say, “She’s early!”

Joey leads you over to the bed and tells you to sit. You feel the contractions coming on strong.  
You cry out in pain. The pain feels like a knife stabbing your insides.

Joey says, “I’ve gotta pack your stuff, baby! Just hold on.” He takes the tote bag you have next to the crib and starts throwing clothes in there. He has no clue as to what to put in there, he’s just tossing stuff in.

You say, “Make sure you pack clean socks and clean panties.” You are gasping and trying to keep calm.

When the bag is packed, Joey says, “We gotta go baby!”

He helps you walk out of the apartment and you take the elevator down.

He says, “I’m gonna go pull the car around….have a seat right over there and I’ll be right back!” He leads you to a big leather loveseat in the lobby. 

He runs out to get his car.

Your contractions are coming on strong. You double over in pain and cry out.

A lady passing by notices you and says, “Are you okay my dear?”

You say, “I’m having a baby.”

The lady, who appears to be in her 50’s, says, “Oh my!”

You say, “My boyfriend went to get the car...he’ll be right back.” You continue to gasp in pain.

The lady decides to stay with you until Joey appears. When he does, he runs over to you and says, “Ok baby, let’s go!”

He helps you walk and gets you into his car. You can barely sit up straight.

You cry out in pain as Joey drives to the hospital. 

Joey says, “Hey it’ll be alright, okay?” He reaches out and holds your hand.

Once you get to the hospital, Joey pulls up to the ER entrance. He alerts the staff. As you are gasping and crying out in pain, a group of 3 nurses come out with a wheelchair and wheel you into the hospital.

You call out, “Joey! Are you coming?”

Joey says, “Baby, I’ll be there soon. I gotta go park the car and I’ll be there, alright?”

They take you to the maternity ward, on the 2nd floor.

Your contractions are getting worse by the minute. It is the worst pain you had ever felt in your life.

You lay there moaning and wondering what is taking Joey so long.

He finally appears and rushes to your side. He holds your hand and kisses it. 

You gasp and say, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

Joey says, “Me too. I made sure Monte didn’t book the band any shows near your due date. No way would I miss this for anything.”

A nurse walks into the room and says, “Is this the baby’s father?”

You firmly say, “Yes!”

Joey gives you a loving look and smiles. 

You tell the nurse, “I need pain killers! Please!” 

The nurse says, “You’ll be getting an epidural, sweety. That’ll relieve the pain.”

You say, “I need it NOW!”

The nurse brings the anesthesiologist into the room and he prepares the long epidural needle.

Joey says, “Oh shit!” The needle is really long.

The nurse says, “Joey, just hold her hand and keep her calm.”

You arch your back and lean forward so the doctor can inject. Joey is holding your right hand tightly. You don’t even feel the needle go in.

The anesthesiologist says, “And we’re done! See, that wasn’t so bad, right?” He gathers up his instruments.

You exclaim, “Oh my god! I don’t feel a thing!” Your contractions were suddenly gone. 

Joey leans over and gives you a kiss on the forehead.

He says, “You’re doing great, baby.”

The nurse says, “You are almost fully dilated. You’ll be able to start pushing soon.”

You say, “I can’t even feel anything from my waist down.”

The nurse says, “That’s because you got the epidural.”

You say, “And I’m glad I did! I don’t understand why anyone would wanna give birth naturally and deal with the pain.”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “This is incredible. I’ve never seen a live birth before.”

You say, “This is what you get for dating a pregnant chick.”

Joey snickers and says, “I don’t regret it.”

You tease, “I hope you say the same thing when you’re around a crying baby.”

The nurse checks you below and says, “Ok! Time to push! Let me get the doctor in here.”

The doctor comes in and takes a seat on the stool at the end of the bed.

Your legs are placed on the stirrups and Joey is beside you, holding your hand.

The nurse says, “Push!”

You push as hard as you can. And again. And again. You do this for half an hour and the baby yet has to come out.

You cry out, “I’m so tired of pushing!”

Joey pushes the hair away from your face and says, “C’mon baby, you’re almost there!”

The nurse says, “He’s right. I can see the baby’s head….just a few more pushes and the baby will be out!”

You sigh and give a few more strong pushes.

All of a sudden, the doctor cries out, “It’s a girl!”

He is holding the baby in his hands. He gives her a little pat and she starts crying.

The nurse wraps her up in a tiny blanket and hands her to you.

You are exhausted but look at her tiny, cute face. 

You say, “Oh, she’s perfect.”

Joey says, “Just like you.” 

You hold her for a few seconds before handing her over to Joey.

Joey says, “Hi princess…we’ve been waiting for you”. He gives her a kiss on the forehead. 

You had never seen anything so cute in your life. 

The nurse takes the baby from Joey and says, “We have to weigh her and clean her up.”

The baby weighs 6 lbs and she’s 20 inches long.

You say, “Oh god, it feels so good not to have that baby bump anymore!” You rub your belly. It feels odd not to have the big belly.

Joey teases, “I’ve never seen you without it.” He lifts up your hospital gown so he can see your flat belly. 

He flips his hair and says, “Wow! Look at that tiny waist!”

You laugh and say, “Now you won’t be dating a house!”

Joey says, “Hey now...don’t call the girl of my dreams, a house!”

You laugh and Joey leans over to give you a kiss.

 

Two hours later, you are in a different hospital room with Joey. The baby is in a hospital crib next to your bed, sound asleep.

Joey says, “So I’ve been thinking that I should find a bigger apartment and we should all live together. Your place is too small, and so is mine. What do ya think?”

You say, “Oh Joey, do you really want a baby living with you? How will you write music?”

Joey touches your hand and says, “I’ve never been so sure about anything in my whole fuckin’ life. I can’t imagine life without you...and now without London. Besides, you can’t raise a baby on your own. You’re gonna need help, ya know? When I’m on tour, my mom can help with London.”

You smile at Joey and think he is so sweet. 

You say, “What did I do to deserve you?”

Joey says, “You stole my heart the minute I laid eyes on you, ya know? You were yourself. You have shown nothing but love and support to me. I told you when I met you that you are the one. You’ll always be the one.”

A tear spilled down your cheek. You didn’t know such happiness could exist. You, London and Joey were now a family.

 

6 MONTHS LATER.

Joey walks into the apartment and takes his leather jacket off. He tosses it onto the couch.

He walks into the kitchen and sees you feeding baby London, who is in her highchair. 

“There’s my 2 girls!” he says. 

He gives you a kiss on the lips and baby London a kiss on the top of her head.

You say, “How was rehearsal?”

Joey says, “Tiring.”

Baby London gets excited to see Joey and starts fussing. 

You say, “Okay, lunchtime is over.” You pick her up and hand her to Joey.

She immediately stops fussing, as she grabs a big chunk of Joey’s hair.

Joey says, “Ya sure like to pull hair, don’t ya?”

He takes her into the living room and sets her down onto a blanket that was spread out on the floor. He reaches into a small bin filled with baby toys. He pulls out a rattle and shakes it at the baby. She reaches out for it but he holds it away from her reach.

You say, “Don’t tease her like that, babe.”  
Joey gives her the rattle and the baby squeals in delight. Joey makes a squealing sound right back at her.

You chuckle and think to yourself, he’s such a dork. But he’s MY dork.

You watch Joey and baby London play on the floor and you think to yourself that life couldn’t be better.

♥


End file.
